Origin of a Lineage
by MageKalize
Summary: The reason for imprinting comes into question with the Tribal Elders when Jacob Black, next Chief in line, imprints on a paleface. A MALE paleface. Mind-screw begins. Eventual mPreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Origin of a Lineage

**Crossover:** Twilight/Harry Potter

**Pairing:** JB/HP

**Summary:** The reason for imprinting comes into question with the Tribal Elders when Jacob Black, next Chief in line, imprints on a paleface. A MALE paleface. Mind-screw begins. Eventual mPreg.

**Rating:** MA

**Timeline**: This will be different from that of Twilight in that I have the packs split right after the newborn fight in _Eclipse_ since this story picks up after the line "_I laughed darkly. "You missed."_" from Eclipse' Epilogue on page 624 (original paperback copy). So everything is different from that point on especially the fact that Jacob, Leah and Seth are a pack now instead of halfway through Breaking Dawn.

**Disclaimer:** _The content of this and all of my stories are purely fiction. I am not or have I ever been affiliated with any part of the characters/cast of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking dawn, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, or Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows or anyone affiliated with them. I claim no rights to any part of the characters/cast of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, or Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows or any other real people (if any) mentioned in this story. If any event depicted in any of the stories have any kind of resemblance to actual events they are a coincidence and are not written intentfully._

**A/N:** First Crossover fic. I'm not totally sure where this is going yet, but the idea came to mind one day and it wouldn't leave so here is the beginning of my peace offering.

**Also,** since I have no idea where the story is headed the mPreg may or may not be explicit.

**Beta:** None, so please forgive my mistakes. If anyone wants to take this story on and beta for it please PM me and let me know.

**Chapter 1**

The howl that broke through Jacob's thoughts made his hair stand on end. He stripped and phased immediately, and was assaulted by a wave of _something_ that Seth was currently being subjected to. Jacob took off.

"Seth!" Jacob didn't know what just happened, but he sure felt the zap go through his body from Seth's link. _God, no more hocus-pocus please I can't handle anymore!_ Jacob thought as privately as he could. With Seth currently dazed, Jacob hoped his thought went unnoticed, but it wasn't to be.

"Jacob, really! Seth just experience some more of this _hocus pocus _and you really hope it wasn't exactly that?" Leah had very obviously phased at the exactly wrong moment and heard the unintentional thought.

"Leah . . ." Jacob sighed resigned.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." And Leah did get it. _It_ being the strange world they were all dumped in when the Cullen's decided to come back to Forks and activate the mutant wolf gene in his tribe brothers- and sister. It was when Jacob's heart became entangled with one vampire love-struck Bella Swan.

Bella Swan.

Another complication, that one was. Just as Jacob received the news of the upcoming . . . _nuptials_ - his mind spit out the words as if they were an expletive, and when he wanted to wallow a bit, Seth of all people is caught in some kind of witchcraft!

"Jacob, can you pay attention! Wallow some other time preferably when you're not phased so I don't have to wallow with you!" _Right, Seth and this ZAP-electricity phenomenon happening right now;_ Focusing!

Leah and Jacob got to Seth at the exact same time. The wolves had a slight impression of a boy jumping back waving what looked to be a stick in front of him, but nothing more concrete than that.

_What happened, Seth? Are you hurt?_ Leah gave Seth a cursory once over while keeping the boy to her front.

Jacob satisfied that Leah had Seth, turned to take a good look at the stranger and froze.

_What?! Jacob, you have to be kidding! _Leah was screeching, and Jacob should really berate her for it, but he couldn't think beyond the sight of the beautiful boy in front of him.

_Boy? Jacob, how is it even _possible _for that to happen? I think there's something you forgot to tell us Boss. _Seth sounded more himself now, but was looking on from, behind a disoriented Leah.

Without a second thought Jacob phased back still frozen in place. The young man's eyes widened before turning calculating. He began to move the stick in his hand, but Leah growled in warning.

"Leah, back off!" Jacob reprimanded roughly. He was conflicted as this young man seemed to be his _imprint _yet he didn't know what kind of danger, if any, he posed to his pack and had to be alert to any danger, even from his imprint.

"Who are you? How did you get here and what did you do to Seth?" Jacob watched as the pale face boy with black messy hair and crooked glasses looked over the pack in interest before making a decision to answer.

"My name is Harry; I'm in the process of moving here. I'm not sure what happened to Seth? I didn't do anything to him." Leah growled once again, but Jacob made a cut it out motion.

"Something you did disoriented him," the whole pack in fact, but Jacob wasn't going to give that tidbit away anytime soon. The pale face looked confused then a glint of realization shone in his eyes for a moment before they became wary once more.

"I think I know what it was. It wasn't intentional and it definitely was not aimed at Seth or anyone, or any_thing_ else. I apologize for causing the disorientation." The pale face looked a bit more confident now and took a step closer, but Jacob held a hand up.

"Wait-" That was as far as Jacob got because at the exact moment another pale face materialized out of nowhere between Jacob and the younger man. Jacob phased back, hackles up. He was in a quandary once again between his pack, his imprint and this new unknown.

"Remus!" The young man called out. Jacob, who was prepared to lunge, froze as his imprint identified the new person.

The older man stood unmoving and he too had a look of disbelief as he saw the three wolves before him.

"Don't hurt him. He's family please!" Remus looked at the boy in disbelief. The boy shook his head and signaled for silence.

"We don't mean you any harm, I promise. This is how we travel, please." The boy reached slowly, towards the older man and slowly pulled him back from Jacob's snarling visage.

"Harry-" Remus was cut off as Jacob phased back into his human form, crouched on the ground. Remus' eyes popped out at the sight.

"How did you do that?" Jacob barked. When the new _human_ appeared another wave of that odd ZAP ran through the pack, but since Jacob was in human form, it was more of a slight hum washing over his body. Unfortunately, Leah and Seth got the full blast once again.

"Alright, this is a bit of an odd place to talk about, anything really. We have a house not far from here. We can go inside and talk there." This met with a couple of growls.

"Alright, that won't work. So, how exactly will we," the boy motioned to the older man then back to himself, "be able to go home? You obviously don't trust us, but it is getting late and it is beginning to rain. We would love to get out of the woods." Jacob looked torn and Leah and Seth whined behind him. Riddled with indecision, but needing to get his imprint into a more comfortable position he finally made a choice.

"Leah, Seth, head back to the res," this proclamation was met with barks and whines. Seth didn't wait and phased crouching like his alpha.

"Jacob, come on man. You can't mean us to leave you alone. You know what's going on, on the Res.-"

"Let the others know where I am, but stay clear. _I'll call_." Leah let out three short sharp yapp's. Seth, still crouched, was indecisive.

"Seth, _Go! Leah, _I'm fine!_ Trust_ me" Jacob, still in his crouched position, untied his sweats and swiftly pulled them on as he stood up to full height. Jacob fully erected stood at least a head taller than both men, and almost two in the boy's – _Harry's _- case. _Harry_, it's the name the older man called the young pale face.

"Lead the way." Jacob motioned the strangers to begin walking first. Leah and Seth were still staring wearily at the newcomers and growling.

"Guys, I'll be fine. I'll make contact in an hour. If you don't hear from me you can call the cavalry, if you must." Jacob followed a few feet behind the pale faces and kept track of his surroundings so that he knew where exactly he was going.

Jacob began to feel like he shouldn't be here with these men, he should head home, but he shook his head and pushed through the feelings. This was his imprint and someone that he called family. There should be no danger. Weary and a bit confused Jacob continued to follow. He knew these woods better than most, but where the men were leading him, there was never a house of any kind and knew no one who had built in the area recently. Now as they passed a few more trees, a two-story cabin rose seemingly from the woods that surrounded it.

The pale boy kept shooting Jacob looks, first anxious, then confused, then surprised. Jacob would get to the bottom of those looks, but for the moment, he relished in the fact that his imprint was looking at him.

"Alright, here we are, we will need to add you to the wards. I think" Harry spoke slowly as he watched Jacob inspect the cabin and return his gaze.

"Maybe not." Letting out a deep breath, Harry stepped closer to Jacob until he was less than a foot away from him.

"How are you doing it?" Harry breathed.

"Doing what?" Jacob asked in the same carful manner than Harry had taking a step closer, wanting to touch, to reassure that Harry was fine now that the threat to his imprint was gone. _Threat! When did pack become a threat?!_ A million questions were going through his head, but no answers were clear as of yet.

"Bypassing the _Fidelius_ charm. You should have been confused and redirected. You should have not been able to follow without either Remus or myself letting you through." Harry dropped off, looking much more confused than when he began.

"What's a _Fidelius_?" Jacob enunciated the new word foreign on his lips. He was looking a bit worried.

"Jacob, try to open the door please" Remus instructed. Jacob saw no harm and reached for the handle, but it disappeared under his palm. He jerked his hand back, but curiosity got the best of him and reached for it once again with the same results.

"Hmm, interesting," was all Remus said. Harry looked disturbed and Jacob really wanted to know what was going on.

"Harry I want to try something. Nothing dangerous, mind you, but I want to test a theory." Harry looked at Remus with a question in his gaze. "Trust me pup." Remus opened the door and ushered Harry In. Jacob made to follow, but Remus' hand on his chest stopped the shifter. Jacob began to growl, but Remus explained quickly.

"Jacob? I'm not taking you away from Harry I just want to see if you are able to open the door once Harry is inside and you are outside. I will also stay outside with you, I will not deprive you of your- Harry." Remus closed the door. Jacob was having a mild panic attack at the fact that he couldn't see his imprint. The reaction was a bit extreme, but he chalked it up to the unusual way that his imprint came to be and the ever-growing list of unknowns before him.

Once the door was firmly closed, Jacob didn't need asking twice as he reached for the doorknob. This time the knob stayed solid and he was able to turn it so that the door opened and Harry came into view. Jacob let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and walked into the house.

"Wait," before he could voice his questions, Harry took Jacob's hand and placed it on the door; Harry's smaller paler hand covering Jacob's as he murmured and a white light lit up the door momentarily then covered the entire house.

Jacob's own world lit up at Harry's touch. Harry seemed to have some kind of reaction as well because he looked over at Jacob then shivered when Jacob didn't show any reaction other than his penetrating stare.

"What?" Jacob mouthed the word, but Harry just shook his head in the negative. He opened the door wider to let Remus enter.

"Come into the living room Jacob, take a seat. We have a lot of information to go over in a short time" Remus motioned to the couch and gently pushed Harry towards the shifter as he went into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink Jacob? Harry you want tea?" Harry jerked out of his daze and nodded at Remus' suggestion.

"Water if you have it" Jacob sat and watched as Harry's indecision to pick a seat amused him. Harry was looking over the single chair by the fire or the couch that had shrunk exponentially as Jacob's larger frame took residence there.

Remus came back into the living room, hands full with a tea tray. He set it on the center table and gently nudged Harry towards the couch. When Harry shot Remus a questioning look, he received a small smirk and a wink.

"So Jacob, you're a Shifter then?" There's nothing like jumping in feet first.

01-20-13 UP05-19-13 2036WC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the long wait. Mexico and school got in the way. I am back and unfortunately finals are upon me, BUT that also means that school will be out of the way for almost 3 months in just over 3 weeks so yay! Now we will continue on to our planned programing.

**Beta:** Still no beta and still my mistakes. If anyone wants to take this story on and beta for it please PM me and let me know.

**Disclaimer:** _The content of this and all of my stories are purely fiction. I am not or have I ever been affiliated with any part of the characters/cast of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking dawn, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, or Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows or anyone affiliated with them. I claim no rights to any part of the characters/cast of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, or Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows or any other real people (if any) mentioned in this story. If any event depicted in any of the stories have any kind of resemblance to actual events they are a coincidence and are not written intentfully._

Chapter 2

_What?!_ Jacob didn't know what to say. Did he admit what he was since they obviously knew something about what he was or did he stay quiet and try to see if they knew more than that?

"Remus, I think since we have come in to his territory and quite obviously caused his pack distress by our apparating we should explain a bit about ourselves first." Harry looked to Remus.

Remus raised an eyebrow, but waved his hand.

"Go ahead Harry, if you think it wise."

"Remus, obviously he's uneasy as we can do things that he's never encountered and we seem to know about him when he probably had no idea about us. He's come into our home on our word without his _pack_ and he's outnumbered," Harry raised an eyebrow at Remus now. The emphasis on pack didn't go unnoticed by Jacob, but he didn't know the possible meaning it could have for the man in front of him. What was Harry trying to convey and why?

"Fine, Harry you have a point." The older man looked to be trying to placate Harry against his better judgment.

"Thank you Remus." Harry cleared his throat and took a sip of his cooling tea before launching into an extremely simplified explanation.

"I'm going to ask you to please keep this information from getting out to muggles - that is what we call non-magical people. _We_," Harry waved a hand between Remus and himself, "are magical as are you apparently. We however, are wizards." Jacob felt Harry taking inventory of the shifter who seemed to be taking the information in rather stoically.

"You saw and felt our method of travel, which is what caused this whole mess to begin with. We are displaced, for lack of a better word or explanation really, and re-placed in a new location. The confusion you felt was most likely due to the residual magic left when we apparated in oh, er- replaced here."

"Alright, so I get that you are – _different_ – than others, I get that you need the secrecy. We too are a secret even within our own tribe so I will keep your secret, but it will be within my own kind as I cannot keep you from _them_." Jacob didn't know how much more to say. He was keeping secrets for vampires, wolves, and now for wizards it seemed. Jacob let out a deep breath trying to figure out where he should go from there. He felt slightly removed. It felt more like an out of body experience. He knew he should be freaking out, looking incredulously on and asking to have the other leg pulled, but really in his ever expanding life that was increasingly more supernatural than natural, his imprint to a _wizard_ of all things seemed to just fit in somehow.

"So as wizards, you obviously know what I am," Jacob motioned towards Remus. "Are there other people like me that you know?" Jacob was trying to work around the secrets. If these wizards knew about vampires then the Cullens' secret didn't need to be kept since it would be known and that would be one less thing to have to keep hidden.

"There are many different races of magical creatures in our world. Shifters are one kind." Remus caught on to what Jacob was asking. Jacob had a distinct feeling that he was trying to fish for more information on the area and its ordinary and extraordinary denizens.

"How many other different kinds of magical creatures are there? I can't think of any other kind of creature." Jacob could only really think of two, well three now, but for there to be more was a bit unnerving.

"There are very many different kinds. Think of the fairytales you learned growing up. Most every kind of creature is real to some effect."

"Veelas, vampires, werewolves - the real kind, unicorns, fairies, trolls, giants –" Harry began to list, but Jacob got tripped up by the first listed creature.

"What are veelas? And _unicorns_ really? And let me get this straight, "I vant to suck your blood!" vampires? The ones that burn in the sunlight, are repulsed by garlic and holy water and all that?" Jacob was laying it on thick to see how much they would divulge if anything at all. He was becoming a bit nervous though since it seemed that this supernatural world was a lot bigger than he had ever known. It was one thing to listen to people _say_ that all of the otherworld creatures were real and think that they were a little crazy to believe in fairytales, but to _know_ that they were real was a bigger concept than he was really willing to accept.

"Well, no, those vampires do not exist. Vampires are actually not that easily destroyed or weakened. They can be repelled by wards and certain spells and hexes, but nothing as mundane as a condiment or purified water" Harry was the one to roll his eyes this time.

"Although there are different kinds of vampires, some more vulnerable to certain things than others, but none are as easily defeated." Jacob was going to interrupt, but it seemed that Harry was on a roll.

"And yes, unicorns are real, but they are creatures of purity and are rare to be seen much less approached or touched. Now Veela is a race that I don't believe has made it to popular muggle story telling. Veela are explained as a various mixture of Eastern European nature spirits, fairies, and nymph's. Veela are very beautiful females that lure men and make them go wild. However, if they are angered they transform into bird-like creatures that throw fire. Very unpleasant and unfaithful."

"Jacob, are there any creatures in the area other than yourselves?" Remus seemed to know what Jacob's ploy was and Jacob decided to be a bit more leery of the older man.

"Vampires. Usually I wouldn't tell you, but since you already know about their kind I figured it couldn't hurt. Forewarned is forearmed right? Also, we have a treaty with a coven of them not far from here and I want you guys to be aware of them."

"A treaty? What kind of vampires and what kind of treaty?" The alarm in Remus' voice was a bit surprising considering the relaxed tone that had made up their conversation up until now.

"_Vegetarian_ vampires. They claim to only drink animal blood, and we believe them as their -diet- leaves a pretty telling mark on the color of their eyes." Both men relaxed marginally, but didn't look all that convinced.

"You don't seem to be happy to have the treaty." Harry remarked.

"Their existence in this town is a double edged sword. They call other, non-vegetarian vampires here by their presence, but they also demand that no one _feed_ near the area, which covers a large part of the coast. Those that do not listen are taken care of by us."

"Taken care of…"

"Kill. We, the pack, came to be so that we can protect our people from the Cold One's. We are the protectors of our tribe." Harry paled and Remus looked impressed.

"How is that possible?" Harry's voice was barely above a whisper.

"You are a shifter, nothing more mystical or _durable_ than that. How is it that you kill indestructible vampires?"

"Indestructible? You said that they were-"

"For Wizards and Witches, yes! Not for overgrown canines that fancy themselves guard dogs!" Harry was almost hyperventilating. Jacob was insulted and a bit wounded that his imprint would think so little of him.

"We have killed more than one vampire, a whole freaking army in fact, not that long ago and I'm still here! Thank you so much for all the faith you have in us!" Jacob's defenses went up. Not that his imprint would have cause to know any of that information, but it still stung that in Harry's eyes, he was not strong enough.

"Jacob, you'll have to excuse Harry and myself. In our defense, we only know of magical and non-magical. There seems to be a middle ground with you that we have not come across before. Coming to terms with the new knowledge will be a bit trying." Remus was trying to keep the peace, but it was tenuous at best.

"Kind of like you guys suddenly appearing out of thin air and living in invisible houses? Is that the kind of new knowledge you mean?" Jacob was not beyond being a bit spiteful. Remus tipped his head in assent.

"How _are_ you taking all of this information so well?" Harry croaked. Jacob let out a humorless laugh.

"I have had a lot of my beliefs torn to shreds and glued back together rather lousily recently so this is just par for the course. Had I been left to assimilate what I already know for a year and _then_ you come along I may have been having a little more trouble with it, but at the moment it seems to be one thing after another." Harry shot an inquiring look at Jacob.

"Long story for another time." Jacob waved it off. After all, he didn't want to give all of his secrets away in one sitting.

"I'd like to contact Seth's and Leah if you don't mind. They've been known to jump the gun when they're anxious and I'd rather we don't have a bunch of wolves who are willing to act first and ask questions later."

"Sure, you can transform-"

"Shift actually, but um" Jacob looked around wondering if they would mind terribly If he began stripping in front of them. His wolf was not inclined to be out of sight of his mate anytime soon which might complicate things.

"Jacob is there a problem?" Harry asked. Jacob reddened slightly.

"My wolf isn't willing to be out of your sight so I may need to shift in here or if you're willing to go outside with me..."

"Oh, we'll how about I just move things around." Harry pulled out his wand and pushed most of the furnishings, people in them still, to the wall. Remus didn't react, but Jacob yelped when the couch began to move with his on it and no one doing the actual moving.

"Sorry" Harry reddened when he realized that Jacob was not yet acclimated to magic. It just seemed like he was since his reactions were very calm.

"Yeah, no problems, just let me know when you are going to use that on me or anything I may be on or near until I get used to it a bit more." Jacob took a breath and pulled his sweats down in one swoop. Harry's face burned all the way to the tip of his ears. He had not had a warning either and did not look away until it was too late.

"If you wouldn't mind extending the same courtesy when you need to - ah, undress." Remus wasn't overly affected other than a raised eyebrow at the casual way in which the shifter divested himself of his pants.

"Please," was Harry's strangled response. Whether the response was in agreement to Remus' statement or in denial of it was unclear. Jacob smirked and nodded his agreement right before he became a massive canine taking up half of the living room.

"_Jake!_" Seth

"_Black!_" Leah

"_Jacob Black!_" Sam

Jacob let out an irritated snort.

"_Now why did you call in the Brady_ _Bunch? I told you guys to wait._" Seth looked abashed through Leah's eyes, Leah looked a mix of relieved and haughty through Sam's eyes and Sam looked irked through the corner of Seth's eyes. Although it was really, only Sam Jacob knew that unless there was a really good reason, the rest of the pack would know all about his imprint before the night was through.

"_What is this I hear about a_ male _imprint_?" Sam demanded.

"_I told Leah to wait, but she wouldn't listen!_" Seth defended.

"_Never hurts to have back up._" Was Leah's response and that was it.

"_Alright guys- sorry and girls - please be quiet for a moment I'm being reamed out by Sam and I really don't want to try and answer you and him at the same time._" Jacob showed Sam the whole encounter. It was easier than trying to explain everything that had happened in the last hour. Jacob knew that Harry and Remus would be fine since they could protect themselves in case Sam got any ideas, but he was relying on Sam backing him up since it was Jacob's imprint they were talking about.

Once the whole encounter was over Sam watched it again and finally let out a mental sigh.

"_This is one big freaking mess. This is not going to go over well with the counsel and I'm positive your imprint will come into question-_"

"_What! They can't, you saw it yourself it is real!_" Jacob tried to pace in his agitation, but there was not enough space in the living room, but his tail and ears twitched in irritation.

_"-I know Jacob. I will vouch for you, but it won't be the same. You know what they think the imprint is mainly used for and you have to admit that it is not possible for that to occur in your case._" Jacob was going to wholeheartedly agree, but then he had a niggling suspicion that with Harry in particular that part was covered.

"_What Jacob? What are you not telling me?_" Sam could feel the indecision over the mind link.

"_I'm not sure, but give me a moment. I'll be back._" Jacob shifted back, but stayed crouched for a moment. He wasn't sure he wanted to ask, but this was going to be the proverbial bone of contention and he wanted to be armed with a rebuttal. Both Harry and Remus looked at him questioningly when he didn't move. Jacob maneuvered himself so that he was sitting on a leg of his sweats with the other leg draped over his lower half.

"I was talking to the other-" Jacob forgot that he hadn't mentioned the second pack and had to adjust his statement. "-members of the pack and they brought up a very good point. A point I am afraid will be an issue with the counsel. You see the counsel thinks that the reason we have imprints is for reproducing the best offspring - genetically - to pass on the shifting gene. Now my pack can vouch for my imprint, but the counsel will not believe it since we are not viable for offspring." Remus was smiling mischievously and Harry's face was suffused with blood once again.

"That is a non-issue Jacob believe me." Remus coughed. He was enjoying himself at the expense of his godson, but he couldn't help himself really.

"Why is it a non-issue, because where I'm sitting it will be a huge issue." Jacob looked expectant over at Harry whose face hadn't cooled yet.

"Ah- Jacob, well you see, um-" Harry conjured himself a chair since all the furniture had been pushed aside for Jacob and thus unavailable for use. He cleared his throat and began again.

"Since I'm a wizard _Iamabletoconceiveandcarryachildtoterm._" Like a Band-Aid really.

"What?" Jacob kind of hear, but kind of didn't and really what he thought he heard sounded absurd so - _what?_

Harry let out a groan and covered his face as he reiterated his previous statement in a natural rhythm.

"Since I am a wizard _I am able to conceive and carry a child to term._" Harry hadn't taken his hands from his face, but did so when he heard a loud thump. Jacob, who had been sitting cross-legged on the floor had fallen back in a dead faint.

05-14-13 2643WC


End file.
